IChristmas
iChristmas is the 6th episode of the 2nd Season of iCarly. Plot Spencer makes an electromagnetic Christmas tree, and when it bursts into flames, Carly becomes furious with him as the fire ruined the presents Carly got for Spencer. Carly then wishes that Spencer was born normal. Carly's guardian angel, Mitch, makes this wish come true, surprising Carly. The next day at school, Sam is absent, Freddie was never friends with Carly, and to make things worse -- Nevel Papperman is Carly's boyfriend. Carly questions Mitch about Sam's disappearance, and Carly is taken to the Juvenile Detention Center, where Sam is being held. Carly finds out that Sam was never her friend, either. Carly returns home and then is told that Mrs. Benson and Spencer are now engaged, making Carly angry at what the world has become. Carly then walks up the stairs and finds out that, because Sam and Freddie were never her friends, iCarly never existed, either. Carly begins to sob, realizing how much the world would change if Spencer was born normal. Mitch turns the world back, making Spencer born abnormal. Carly gives Freddie the biggest hug he has probably ever gotten and Carly is thrilled when she sees Sam and gives her a huge hug. Carly is now happy with the electromagnetic Christmas tree, and Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer have a good Christmas together in the end. Trivia * The ending, with Carly saying the tree needs a little love, and the cast gathering around "oo oo oooing" to "Hark the Herald Angels Sing", is a take off of the ending to A Charlie Brown Christmas. * Unlike most episodes of iCarly which take place in reality, this episode has a strong fantasy component as there is no indication that Carly actually dreamed up Mitch the Angel or the "alternate reality" in which she found herself. * When Carly walks down the stairs after talking to Mitch Spencer is talking on the phone about Schneider and Newman which are the writers of the show. * When Carly is sitting in the hallway weeping, and as everything returns to normal, watch for the impressive visual effect as her shirt changes color without any apparent edit or stop-tape. *Continuity goof: After the fire, Carly storms upstairs into her studio and closes the door. After her first encounter with Mitch, she goes to leave the studio - and the door is open. *The German title is "Ein Schrottbaum zu Weihnachten", which means "A Junk Tree For Christmas". *A lot of this movie parodies It's A Wonderful Life. iCarly Segment Carly and Sam are on a sleigh and show Freddie in a lightbulb costume that actually works! Sam responded that the audience doesn't want to know where the batteries go. Quotes Carly: Mitch! Mitch! Mitch! Mitch: Wow, you say, "Mitch" a lot! Carly: And how would I know your mother has a tattoo on her foot? Sam: A tattoo of what? Carly: A foot! Sam: What's my favorite color? Carly: Brown. Sam: Why? Carly: It's the color of gravy! Sam: What do I wanna be when I grow up? Carly: An invisible ninja! Sam: ...wow... Carly: It's my fault you're in here. Sam: YOU'RE the one who called the cops?! View Gallery for this episode here 206 Category:Season 2